charming
by lala931
Summary: AU. Rory is studying in NYU, she just recently broke up with her boyfriend Tristan and is still trying to get over it. One night, she meets a guy who sweeps her off her feet and makes her feel safe and worthy, a modern-day prince charming by the name Logan. However, does this fairytale last? Is Logan really who he says he is? Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first ever story. I'm hoping you all like it. It's a Rory/Logan story, and well Logan isn't in this first chapter but he definitely will be in the next! I hope you all like it. I've been contemplating whether I should upload it or not, and well here I am uploading it.**

**Lots of love,  
lala139**

'Rory! Rory! Rooooooryyy!' shouted Ellie.

Finally Rory registered that someone was shouting for her, she put down the book she was reading and looked up where she met a pair of chocolate eyes glaring down at her angrily.

'I'm so sorry Ellie, its just this book was so interesting and well.. I just lost myself into it' giggled Rory, hoping her friend wasn't too pissed.

'When are you not lost into a book?' sighed Ellie 'Well since I've got your attention now, I'll just repeat what I said.. You should come with me and the girls to the pub, get some food and some drinks and maybe chat up some cute guys' winking at that last comment.

'Well…' Rory said hesitantly, thinking would she rather be in a pub where she would have to go her room change into some jeans and put on a bra, or just stay curled up on this couch with her comfy sweat pants reading a book that she just couldn't put down? Definitely this book, it was a no brainer. But she would have to try her hardest to get Ellie to agree with her.

'I'd prefer to just stay here' pleaded Rory giving Ellie her best innocent, pleading puppy-eyes hoping that Ellie would let it go and let her stay.

'NO! you've been cooped up in this apartment for weeks! I know it's the holiday and its 'relaxing time' and all but c'mon Ror, we're in New York! There's so many things we can do. Plus, its just the pub next door. You can even just go with those sweatpants on. Just please get out of this apartment!' snapped Ellie. She desperately needed to get Rory out of this house, it was unhealthy how she would just coop up in this apartment.

Suddenly it hit her, how did Ellie get into her apartment? This was Rory's apartment, she didn't share it with anyone.

'Hey! It just hit me, how did you get in?' questioned Rory

'Oh Ror, you gave me a key remember? For emergencies, and well this seems like an emergency to me! You've been moping around for weeks after Tris..'

'DON'T SAY HIS NAME' shouted Rory

'okay, he who-must-not-be-named' said Ellie with apologetic eyes.

Rory had been through quite a lot during her first year in NYU. First, she was dumped midway through the year by her boyfriend Tristan, who had been a jerk and cheated on her with some blonde bimbo. After this, Rory just shut down and immersed herself into her studies. She constantly worked hard through the year, having rarely any fun. She cooped herself up in the apartment, doing assignments, and re-doing the assignments just to make sure she got the best grades possible. She was like a study-a-holic. Studying all night and all day, she rarely ever made time for herself or even her friends.

**X FLASHBACK X**

Rory unlocked the door to Tristan's apartment, she was in a trenchcoat and nothing else. She was hoping to surprise Tristan after his visit back home. She had tried calling him just to make sure he was home and that the plan went smoothly, but there was no answer and it went straight to voicemail. So Rory decided to try her luck and see if he was home.

The lights were on so she figured he would definitely be home, she got the keys from under the welcome mat, and proceeded to make way into the apartment.

'Honey… are you home?' Rory said seductively, and knowing that it didn't come out the way she hoped it would.

'OH SHIT'

With these two words, Rory got a knot in her stomach knowing something was definitely wrong. Tristan made his way out of the bedroom only wearing a sheet around his waist. Definitely something was up.

'Hey hun, I was just sleeping. I got so tired after my trip that I just crashed' replied Tristan with a smile. He made his way to kiss Rory's cheeks. Rory moved away, not wanting his lips anywhere near her, she had a feeling, she just knew something was wrong and this was it for them.

She started making her way to his bedroom, and there in his bed lay a blonde girl lying completely naked. In the bed where she and Tristan used to make love, where she would tell him of her dreams, aspirations and secrets. Tristan had cheated. There was no excuse for it she had been the perfect girlfriend, she tended to his needs, brought him food when he was sick and all the other girlfriend duties, and then Rory realised it wasn't enough, she wasn't enough. And right there her heart broke into a million little pieces. Would she ever be enough? For Tristan, or anyone else..

She turned away and was met by Tristan's eyes, they were filled with guilt.

'We're over' whispered Rory. Her eyes started to tear up, but no she wouldn't let Tristan see her like this. He didn't deserve any of her tears, he didn't deserve her.. Or was it she didn't deserve him? She made her way to the door, there was nothing else she could say, she was speechless. Here was the man she loved, and there in his bed was some girl. It was meant to be her in that bed with him, not some stranger.

'Rory.. Rory.. come back! Please it didn't mean anything' shouted Tristan trying to grab her arms, but Rory maneuvered around him and continued making her way to the door.

'Goodbye Tristan' and she closed the door.

**xFLASHBACK ENDEDx**

'Ugh…. Fine' Rory gave in. She didn't want to endure the wrath of Ellie any longer, when Ellie made up her mind there was no way she was backing down, hence no way Rory would win. There however was a part of Rory that thought it would be a good idea to get out of the apartment, and let loose for awhile and just wash those worries away.

'but don't expect me to put on a bra!' joked Rory


	2. Chapter 2

Rory came out of her room wearing her blue NYU sweatpants and a white tank top with her hair in a messy bun, thinking let's just get this over with. The feeling that she had before about letting loose subsided easily, she realised there was no time to flirt and impress any guys. After all, what was the use? All you'd get was a broken heart in the end. Love doesn't exist she thought.

'Oh My God! Are you seriously going to wear that?' asked Ellie, breaking Rory's train of thought.

'Umm.. yeahh. It's not like I have anyone to impress. I'm not going to be flirting with guys. I'm only going cause you're making me' quipped Rory.

'Fine' sighed Ellie, she didn't want to pressure Rory too much. It was already a big step that she was agreeing to go out with the girls tonight. Ellie was wearing a black butterfly kimono top with some tight jeans and black boots. Her hair was in a tight bun, with some loose curls hanging freely on the side.

On the way out the door, Rory grabbed her book and handbag. Ellie gave her and the book a sidelong look, but decided to just let it go. If Rory wanted to read in the bar, I guess it was fine.. As long as she was out of this dingy apartment but she would have to have some fun first for at least an hour before opening up that book.

The girls walked into McClarens, this was like their second home. Well used to be for Rory, before she locked herself away from the rest of the world. They used to spend their nights here with a couple of friends just chilling, and even doing assignments.

'Hey Ror, I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you, you know' said a flirty voice from behind, it was the bartender Alex. He gave the girl a hug, it had been a long time since he'd seen her pretty face. He was a close friend of the girls, he knew their favourite drinks and food seeing as he served them nearly every night and day. He knew Rory was a caffeine addict, and Ellie a cola girl. He also knew their favourite food was the chef's cheeseburgers, with everything unhealthy on top. He had a thing for Rory, everyone knew it but her. But Alex knew he couldn't make a move on her, not yet at least, she was still nursing a broken heart.

'Well you know me, busy with work and all' Rory replied with a little hesitant laugh. Alex nodded understanding the situation she was in.

The girls made their way to their regular booth which was in the corner of the bar, Rory slid in and sighed thinking why am I here again? I should really be at home. She then proceeded to take out her book.

'Oh no you don't!' stopped Ellie before Rory could effectively start reading her book. 'Just try an hour without that book of yours; it's not going anywhere you know'. Ellie then pointed to the clock, it was 9. 'Okay so when that clock turns ten, you can read but for now let's just get some drinks and have fun. And just hang like we used to'

'Fine' sighed Rory.

The girls were finally joined by the rest of the gang; Madeline, Stephanie and Naya. Madeline and Naya were brunettes with brown chocolate eyes, whereas Stephanie was blonde with green hazel eyes. All five girls studied at NYU, they met the first day during orientation week and clicked instantly.

* * *

Rory looked up at the clock, 5 more minutes she thought till she could finally read her book. She made it through 55 minutes of endless boring conversation with the girls. It was the typical girl conversation; boys, boys, boys and more boys. They tried to include Rory in but she just nodded and answered yes or no. The girls were tired of Rory's attitude but they let it go, knowing she had been through a lot these past few weeks. She hadn't wallowed, the girls persistently insisted that she did, and they tried to, they brought over tons of food and ice cream to help her but she ignored it all and just focused on her studies and lost herself there. Rory kept things bottled up inside and the girls knew this, one day she was going to explode from all the anger and sadness she was keeping in, and when that happened the girls were going to be right by her side. That's what friends are for after all.

The 5 minutes finally passed and Rory was relieved, she took out her book and started to get lost in that world. The better world, the one where she wouldn't have to feel the pain that Tristan had put. The girls looked at one another when they realised Rory was reading, and just smiled. It wasn't too bad they thought, at least she's out of the apartment, baby steps.

* * *

'Hey Ror, its time to go its nearly 2AM' said Steph, who was joining the other girls out of the booth.

'You guys go on ahead, I really just wanna finish this chapter' replied Rory. She was so close to finishing this chapter, and things just got juicy. 'plus I live right next door, so its no problem'

'You sure?' asked Steph

'Yeah.. yeah. You guys on on ahead' responded Rory, still quite busy reading her book.

One by one, the girls gave her a quick hug.

* * *

'What's that girl doing reading in a bar? This is a place of fun and drinking, and not some place to be reading! Its blasphemy! See logan, we shouldn't have come here, we should've just stayed in our normal bar where there are hot girls.' whispered Finn to Logan.

'Well you have to admit, she's kind of hot even with those sweatpants on' responded Logan. He was quite amazed by this girl, who would ever go and wear sweatpants at a bar? And who would ever read in a bar as well? Her concentration was uncanny, there was so much noise. He didn't know anyone who could read with that much concentration with all this noise going on. She definitely was one of a kind

The two boys were hanging around the bar, waiting for their drinks to arrive. They weren't regulars here at McClaren's, this definitely was not their scene. They usually hit up exclusive bars and clubs, the best of the best in New York. With their last names they had no problems getting in, and with the Black American Express Cards money was never an issue. But tonight Logan felt the need for something different, with a lot of pushing and begging he finally got Finn to agree, so they went driving around New York and found McClarens and decided to give it a try.

'I guess.' Said Finn. 'Wait.. don't tell me you're gonna try and get with her? She's definitely not your type, plus I don't think she's looking for anyone right now. Look at her! She's too caught up in that book, she isn't going to give you the time of day Huntzberger!' said Finn.

'How much do you want to bet?' smirked Logan. This was classic Huntzberger thought Finn, never backing down from a challenge, and this girl looked like a definite challenge. There was no way Huntzberger was even going to get with her. This was an easy win thought Finn.

'$200, and I'll chip in another 300 if you get her in bed' said Finn.

'You're on!' replied Logan.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, pleaseee. I really need some opinions to know if its good or not, and whether or not I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Firstly I want to say thank you for all of you who've subscribed to my story, and even put them as a favourite. I'm so touched. Now.. all you have to do is click that button at the bottom and leave a review, hehehhe and I'll be even happier! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore girls.**

This was going was going to be easy, this was what he did for a living pretty much, seducing and picking up girls, Logan thought to himself. It was just another day in the life of Logan Huntzberger. Logan made his way to her booth, and proceeded to slide himself into the booth and sit right across her. She looked up, and her blue eyes met his chocolate ones.

'you're definitely too gorgeous to be sitting around here all by yourself' smirked Logan, giving her a seductive wink.

XX

She heard movements, and soon she realised someone was sliding into the booth and sitting across her. He had tousled dirty blonde hair, very much like Tristan's. Already he had lost some points in her books. Good thing he didn't posses the same blue eyes that Tristan did. It was low of her to think that way, but she just wasn't over it yet, the pain of Tristan's actions had left its scars, and it was taking a toll on her love life, hell her life in general!

'you're definitely too gorgeous to be sitting around here all by yourself' smirked the man in front of her, giving a seductive wink.

Are you serious Rory thought, did he just try to use a pick up line? Was he really desperate to get some that he went for the girl in sweatpants thinking she was desperate. Rory had to rectify the situation.

'Why don't you try that line on someone who actually wants to get laid. Cause right at this moment, you're just wasting your time. And if you think I'm gorgeous, sitting here looking like a mess with ugly sweatpants on, then your standards are pretty low. So maybe you should go get a hooker or something' quipped an angry Rory, giving him an evil glare.

XX

Logan was absolutely shocked at the girl's comment, no one just turned the great Logan Huntzberger down. He was a god to most women, there was even a line to get to him! This was a first for Logan, no one ever turned him down. And why get a hooker? When women just flung themselves at him. He was shocked with the events that had just happened. But he had to act quick, there was money hanging in balance, given he didn't really need the money, but he couldn't stand letting Finn win this one, he would never let him forget it.

'Who said I was looking to get laid? I just want to spend my night talking to a beautiful lady such as yourself' smiled Logan, hoping his chances weren't all gone.

'Well aren't you just a modern day prince charming' replied Rory sarcastically.

'Well many do see me as a hero, always saving the damsel in distress. And you my lady, seem like a damsel in distress' Logan pointed out.

'And why do you say that?' Rory said, raising an eyebrow at his comment. She put down her book, folded her arms and listened intently to this strange man.

'Firstly, you're wearing sweats, you're definitely not here to impress anyone. So I'm going to guess you just got your heart broken? And maybe a few of your friends dragged you out to have a fun time. Secondly, you were reading. I know for a fact when I read, its because I want to get away from reality. So I know you're running away from something or maybe someone. Therefore, you're a damsel in distress.' said Logan seriously, with a little twinkle in his eyes.

'Wow, not only are you a modern day prince charming, you're also a !' Rory exclaimed sarcastically.

'So tell me, what book are you reading?' asked Logan. 'actually, let me guess. Lets see if I'm psychic as well' winked Logan.

'If you must' sighed Rory.

'Little Women' said Logan, thinking that's what his sister usually read when she was down and depressed.

'And why do you say Little Women?'

'Well, its cause of my sister actually. Its her favourite book, and I always get her it every year for her birthday because by then the old copy she has is tattered and unreadable' answered Logan with a laugh thinking of his sister.

'I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I guess you're not a psychic, I'm reading The Beautiful and the Damned' Rory replied laughing, showing him the cover 'but hey! If you caught me a week earlier, you'd be right. I read that book last week'

'its fine, I didn't lose much. In fact, I think I gained something'

'and what did you gain? If you don't mind me asking' giving him a quizzical look.

'I got to see that pretty smile of yours' replied Logan.

'And he comes back with a cheesy line, I think that's my cue to go. It was nice meeting you..' Rory said, slowing down the last part of the sentence in order to get this stranger's name.

'Prince charming, or Dr. Phil' laughed Logan. 'You're going to have to work for my name you know, I've been giving you compliments all night, the least you could do is give me one in exchange for my name' winked Logan.

Rory laughed. 'Well.. If we're going to play it that way then I guess I've lost, or you've lost, or whatever cause I'm not going to be giving you a compliment, and I don't mind not knowing your name' smiled Rory proceeding to make her way out of the booth.

'Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then books' said Logan.

'Books?'. Rory turned around, and again raised her eyebrows.

'Okay, it was supposed to be a nickname. Not my finest work.'

'Yeah.. definitely not your finest work. But then again, I bet your standards are low' replied Rory with an evil grin.

'Well then m'lady, let me prove you wrong. What about…' Logan paused thinking of another name he could give her.

XX

'Rory, baby' a voice interrupted Logan's train of thought. Rory turned around and faced a beautiful pair of sparkling blue eyes. What was he doing here?. Anger filled her body, he had no right to be here. He was crossing into her "territory".

'What are you doing here Tristan?' shouted Rory, anger filling her voice.

'I've been calling you non-stop Rory for the last 3 weeks, you didn't pick up my phone calls. I had to do what I had to do, i was going crazy not seeing you. I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to let me explain. I'm telling you it didn't mean anything. She was just a girl, I love you!' pleaded Tristan, desperation filled his voice. He looked a mess, his hair was all over the place and growing quite long they were nearing his eyes, there were eye bags beneath his eye symbolising his lack of sleep in the last few weeks.

'No.. I don't want to hear it Tris. Just leave me alone, go back to your bimbo. I don't want to hear any of it. Get away from me.'

It was like déjà vu all over again, here Rory stood trying to manoeuvre herself away from the guy she once loved, and he just kept trying to approach her, trying to grab her arms to reason with her. He was successful in doing so.

'Rory listen to me..' Tristan said, looking into her sparking blue eyes.

**So I hoped you guys liked it, and please don't forget to leave a review. And also if you guys have any ideas on how you want the story to go, please leave those ideas in the review aswell. I promise I'll look into it And again, review :P it helps me write faster you know… hint hint. HAHAHA.**


End file.
